


Dorito and Waterdrop

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Call of Duty - Freeform, Dorito, F/F, Water Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone prompted: Human Au where Peridot teaches Lapis how to play Call of Duty and ends up getting owned by Lapis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorito and Waterdrop

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this. Lapis is great.

Lapis hums a song that’s been stuck in her head all day, her worries flowing from her like the water over her skin.

She sings softly, “Tell me who is invited, so fucking delight to see all the peeps you see. Tell why don’t I fight it? What does that say about meeee…..”

“What are you singing?” Pearl’s shower is suddenly much more intimidating if she managed to catch Lapis while she was singing.

“Um… nothing?” Lapis peeks out from the wall of water that is distorting her hearing and blocking her vision. She relaxes, it isn’t Pearl… merely Peridot, “If you weren’t sooo stupid…”

Peridot raises an eyebrow at her, “So let’s stop?” She’s standing in the doorway, a laptop balanced on her right forearm while her left fingers still move along the keyboards surface. She must be programming something, but she’s not looking so it couldn’t be anything important.

Lapis snorts, “Didn’t think that was your kind of music. What are you doing in here anyway?” Despite their relaxed rules on nudity, having sex tends to do that, she was enjoying her shower without anyone coming in and hearing her singing.

“I heard you singing and need someone to play Call of Duty with me. Got a match and we’re one short. The other players are getting tired of waiting. And you’re in here,” Peridot doesn’t give a facial expression to match the words, it’s just her usual placidness. However, her fingers crunch down on the keys a little harder than they usually do (they’re usually touch like feathers, brief, darting over the keys like a hummingbird around a flower bush), and the corner of her mouth purses a little. She’s upset.

Lapis steps out of the shower, grabbing the towel from the rack that Peridot stands next to, enjoying the way Peridot’s gaze sweeps down her body. The tenseness in the knuckles slip away, the fingers seem to fall silent, and this gets rid of the little frown that was developing. Lapis is happy to have this power, “Sure, tell the peeps I’ll be ten minutes and then you can teach me to play.”

Peridot seems to just become fluid. Her shoulders fall, her head droops, her fingers stop moving, and she smiles so brightly that Lapis is afraid she might have gone blind, “Thank you Water-Drop, I’ll tell them.”

She seems to skitter away, leaving Lapis to shake her head and realize she needs to brush her hair before it dries. Yes, it’s better to do it after… but she’s lazy and doesn’t want to deal with knots. It takes seven minutes, but she leaves the bathroom refreshed and ready to face whatever her dorito is throwing at her.

“Yo, dorito, where are you?” The bed room is empty, it’s Pearl’s, yeah, but Peridot hung out here when Lapis came over so Pearl didn’t suspect someone was using her shower and towel…. or when anyone came over ever because Pearl got the corner room, a single rock paper scissors tournament determining this fate, and it was the only one people didn’t barge into. Hence why this shower was much better.

Peridot forgot to restock her shower anyway.

A muffled reply came from the hallway, which was odd, but Lapis just shrugs and follows the voice to the living room, “What are you mumbling?”

A bag of marshmallows comes at her head, and Lapis catches with the ease of a cat landing on their feet, “STOP CALLING ME A DORITO!”

Lapis sticks out her tongue in response, before she’s chased around the couch and down the hall while she chants, “DORITO! DORITO! DORITO!”

“WHY DO YOU DO THIS?!” Peridot is tackling her around the middle, pinning her down on Pearl’s bed only long enough to steal back the marshmallows.

“BECAUSE THAT’S ALL YOU EVER EAT!” Lapis shouts down the hall at the retreating Peridot, giggling, “besides marshmallows anyway.”

She pads down the hallway, walking in to a mess of empty bags and Peridot falling over the couch to get something behind her… which would have been hilarious enough, but then Peridot looks at her all wounded and mutters, “You act like my mouth is a supermassive black hole or something.”

“Oh, dorito, I would never say that.” Lapis pushes the bags to one end of the couch and plops down next to Peri, “Lets do this.”

“Okay so you press this…” Peridot runs through all the controls, showing Lapis how things work and just what her username will be for the run through.

Pearl comes home ten minutes later to this argument.

“YOU WATER DRIVEN WEASEL, THERE IS NO WAY.” It’s Peridot, shouting, so Lapis must be…

“SHOVE THAT UP YOUR A-HOLE!” Ah yes, there’s Lapis. Her roommate’s… Pearl’s not quite sure on that point.

“YOU LITERALLY JUST SPRAYED UNTIL YOU HIT ME, THAT’S CHEATING!” Pearl opens the door and sees the two, one sitting on the other’s shoulders and whooping every time she scores a kill. The other allows the sitting, but seems to reach up and steal a marshmallow from her rider’s mouth every minute or so.

“THERE ARE NO RULES IN LOVE AND WAR. Wait, how’s that saying go again?”

“Why are you yelling?” Pearl grunts, but she doesn’t receive a response and decides to just go… take a shower. She should have some conditioner left.

“YOU CAN’T JUST THROW… YOU JUST DID. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Peridot is the one on bottom, her hoodie acting like a cushion for Lapis.

“WINNING! How did we get on different teams again?” Lapis looks down, a marshmallow hanging between her teeth.

Peridot looks up and steals it. Again, “I dunno, that’s weird thou- YOU CANNOT.”

“Just did.”

Pearl’s scream can be heard coming from down the hall, “I have told you, YOU CANNOT USE MY SHOWER LAPIS.”

Peridot wiggles her neck, causing Lapis to walk into a volley, “Told you.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
